Just Like Me
by lose
Summary: After Eren's little stunt, Historia feels an oddly compelling desire to confront him about what happened. Takes place in Isayama's High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after the most recent events in the high school AU that the author Isayama includes in the last chapter of each volume. If you haven't read those, you probably won't have a single clue what's going on, so you should definitely check them out first!_

* * *

**J****ust Like Me**

My mouth hung open. I felt my cheeks heat up for some strange reason I couldn't quite explain. It was a really weird feeling. I… hadn't felt this way in so long. I don't remember the last time I'd felt something even close to this strong.

Did he just… protect me… by lying? After everything that had happened?

I mean, it wasn't my fault… not really…

I just said something and the others… They took it and ran with it. They made it their goal to "get even" with him for my sake.

Not that they even bothered to ask me what I wanted in the first place.

They did it just so they could feel pad their egos and self-satisfy themselves into believing that they were agents of justice. So that they could pretend that in the end, they were righteous and that they cared about others just as much as they cared about themselves.

What a joke.

But even after they made such a scene… Even after all that happened to him… he apologized to me… To spare me?

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I watched him walk away towards his friends.

For some reason, I felt a stinging sense of gratitude. It was weird… I didn't even know his name, and yet I felt this way. I didn't even know feeling like this was something that was possible.

"Wow so that asshole really DID do something to you, my dear Historia?!" Ymir suddenly yelled. Her teeth grit together. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy, Reiner? I say we find him after school and…" Her clenched fist suddenly relaxed as she caught herself. "Ah… never mind. I mean… Maybe we should just forget about all this nonsense, huh…" Her eyes turned to the floor.

Suddenly, my mood soured again. My eyelids drooped upon further exposure to Ymir's two-facedness. If you want to go and beat him up, just say so, damn it. DO IT if you really feel like it. But don't pretend like you weren't about to suggest wailing on him just so you can preserve your own delusion about being a good person.

How pathetic.

"Right… I guess if he's sorry and you accept his apology, then we could ease up on him a bit…" Reiner said this with a hand awkwardly scratching at his neck. He turned his attention to me like he was an oversized mutt whose entire existence hinged upon my approval.

"I accept his apology," I said in an even tone.

The five around me breathed out the small sighs of relief that they were trying desperately to hide.

I pulled out my phone so that I wouldn't have to look at their faces anymore.

As I was clicking random buttons, I couldn't help but think of him.

Maybe… I'd unfairly judged him.

…I should probably try to find out his name.

* * *

**AN: **I don't really know why I started writing this but after reading the high school AU, I just wanted to get _something _down to scratch the weird itch that that story left me with. This story will end up being very short and drabble-ish so fair warning!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, so then me and my 8san boys hacked those lame-o's at the adoption agency and changed all the names of the dogs to things like REET and SKEET and YEETblazer. It was pretty hilarious! Hahaha! Let's see those poor defenseless animals get adopted with names like that on their forms!" Armin said with a disgusting smile on his face.

"True chaos… I like it, Armin. There may be some hope for you yet in the ways of the shadows."

Mikasa was the one who had said that. She smiled a dark, smarmy sort of smile.

I didn't say anything. I just kept sitting underneath the tree, looking up at the sky.

The clouds were traveling more quickly today than normal. Usually they would laze around and drift slowly through space, as if they had no idea where they were going and as though they were in no true rush to get there.

Sometimes I envied those clouds. Maybe we were quite similar in many ways, but at least they were up there. At least they had a nice view from way up high. Things didn't look nearly as nice from the ground.

Mikasa let out a loud hiss.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Armin wheezed out.

"…I just came to talk."

The voice that had said that sounded familiar, but I decided to let the other two deal with whomever it was. It probably didn't concern me. I kept my gaze fixed on the clouds above.

"We have no desire to converse with _your _kind around here," Mikasa spat.

"Y-Yeah. We're busy here discussing intellectual topics. I-I don't know if your popular little brain would even be able to comprehend half of what we were s-saying," Armin stuttered out.

"Oh, is that so," the voice answered disinterestedly. "Well, I wasn't interested in speaking to either of you, anyway. Just let me talk to… him."

"What?! He has nothing to say to you, you rich little harlot! Get lost already!" Mikasa said acerbically.

"He can decide that for himself." Suddenly I felt a small pressure on my side. I tried ignoring it, but it persisted. It felt like my ribs were being poked by something hard. "Hey…"

I blinked. The cloud I had been staring at had drifted away. I turned to the direction of that voice. Oh… Was someone trying to address me this whole time?

I stared into the eyes of the girl from earlier. Historia was her name, I was pretty sure.

"Yes?" I asked.

For some reason, as she stared at me, her expression seemed to progressively soften.

"Could we talk privately? Could you tell your… friends… to let us have a moment alone?"

"A-As if we'd ever leave him alone with you after what you did to him! B-Begone vile ho!" Armin yelled.

I blinked at Historia's somewhat nervous looking face and shrugged. "Could you guys give us a few?" I asked neutrally.

"After what she did to you, you're really going to give her the time of day?! She might have her popular cronies hiding around the corner ready to beat you to a pulp for all you know! You can't trust her!" Mikasa implored with tears in her eyes.

I looked around. Now that she mentioned it, I did notice that Historia's friends were absent from her side. From what I normally observed, this was a rare occurrence. Either way, it didn't matter to me much.

I figured the sooner I let her talk, the sooner I could be done with this whole situation, and the sooner I could get back to staring at the sky.

"It's fine, really," I said.

Armin and Mikasa looked distraught, but after a moment, finally reneged. "Fine… I'll allow you to converse with him for a short period of time, but if you even _think _about hurting him, I'll place a curse on you so deadly your great, great grandchildren will feel it!"

Historia rolled her eyes. "Right. Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Mikasa and Armin eventually left, peeking furtive glances behind their shoulders as they did so.

Eventually, Historia and I were left alone under the shade of the large tree.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at me. I immediately became fixated on his eyes. They weren't quite green, and they weren't quite blue. It was an interesting shade. They were rather large as well.

However, despite that the fact that those eyes gazed at me, I somehow felt like he was looking right through me.

So maybe… after all of that, I was right. I once again got the impression that he was different—that he understood how this world worked and he couldn't stand it either.

"Why did you lie in front of everyone and say that you'd hurt me? We both know that's not true," I said suddenly. The memory of those events that had transpired caused my cheeks to heat up slightly again. I turned my eyes away from his.

He shrugged simply. "I don't know."

My eyes flew back to him. He was staring at the sky now. "What do you mean? There has to be a reason right? After the others tormented you and spread those rumors… Why would you do that for me?"

He stayed quiet for a while, before eventually saying, "I just wanted the whole situation to be over with, and Armin told me that that was the quickest way. That's pretty much all there is to it."

I blinked once.

Somehow, I felt heat rise to my cheeks again, but this time, rage accompanied it.

"That's really the reason?" I asked.

His eyes didn't turn to acknowledge me for even a second... "Yeah."

"What's your name?" The words poured from my mouth.

He paused for a moment before saying, "Eren."

My fists clenched. "Fuck you, Eren," I spat. A bit of my spittle landed in his eye.

He wiped at it absently with the back of his hand, before turning to look at me. His tired eyes unnerved me, but I continued to stare him down. "I should head out now. My parents probably expect me home soon."

With that, he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the direction of the street.

I was left standing there, dumbfounded. My fists were still shaking and my shoulders were trembling.

Paradoxically, watching him nonchalantly walk down that street, his back turned to me, made me feel that strange sense of calm again.

…Eren, huh?

Somehow, I felt a little less alone, even after hearing his stupid explanation.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

* * *

**AN: **aand that's the end! ...Unless I randomly get hit by another bolt of inspiration for this specific version of these characters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
